Conditions are often encountered where a large volume of liquid is desired to be recirculated and/or transferred against a small head such as the passing of sludge and liquid through a sewage plant. As it is desirable to retain the power consumption in achieving such transfer and circulation to as low a rate as possible it is, amongst others, an object of this invention to address this aspect.